Hide And No Seek?
by XxLostxXxLovexX
Summary: Nina And Fabian Make A Bet. If Nina Can Find Fabian Before Dinner, Than Fabian Must Be Her Servant All Day On Saturday. But Is She Doesn't, Than She Must Be Fabian's Servant. Who Will End Up Being The Others Fun For The Day? Two-Shot. Alternate Ending.


So I Deleted 'A Terrible Crash.' Because Honestly, I Can Not Handle Three Stories, School, One-Shots, College, And A Job. Not To Mention Cheerleading Is Starting Back Up. Oh Goodness!

So This Will Be A Two-Shot. I Shall Finish It Tomorrow. It Was Have An Alternate Ending Though. Which May Not Be Up For Another Two? Three? Days. One Will Be Rated K+ Like This One. One Will Be M. Based On Your Maturity, You Choose The One That Fits You. Sound Good?

'Oh Fabian!' Her Child Like Laughter Filled The Room. 'Fabian! Where Are Thee?' Her Feet Hit The Floor, And The Sounds Of Her Skips Echoed Around The Sleeping Space. After A Minute The Pitter Pattering Stopped, And The Curtains Were Pulled To The Side. 'Hmm… No Fabian Behind The Curtains. No Fabian Behind The Cabinet. Ether. Oh Where Oh Where Could Fabian Be?'

Her Tiny Feet Ran Past My Head As She Ran Out Of The Room. I Quickly Got Up From Under The Cabinet And Ran To Behind The Curtains. Two Pairs Of Feet Entered This Time. Nina's Black And Silver Stripped Flats, And Patricia's Black And Purple High Tops. I Heard Some Whispering, But Not Enough To Make Out What They Were Saying. Their Feet Came Closer, And I Could Finally Make Out Some Of Their Conversation.

'If I Find Him Before Super, He Has To Be My Servant All Of Saturday. But If I Don't, I Will Be His. But I Checked Everywhere! And He Was No Where To Be Spotted!' Her Voice Grew In Frustration. Her Leg Started Shaking As If She Were About To Run A Mile Long Race. 'Please Patricia! Just Tell Me Where All The Great Hiding Spaces Are.'

Patricia Laughed. 'Poor Nina. Fabian Will Have Fun Ordering You Around. Even If I Wanted To, Giving Away Hiding Places Is Against The Rules. And Cheating Means Automatic Disqualification. Good Luck, Though. Fabian Is Amazing At This Game, So You're Going To Need All The Luck You Can Get.'

Her Feet Stepped Out Of The Room As Nina Sighed Under Her Breath. 'Oh Shucks. Only Five Minutes To Supper!' Her Little Flats Ran Around The Room, Checking Under And Behind Anything And Everything. Right As She Was Walking To The Curtains, Trudy's Voice Called Out That It Was Dinner Time. Nina  
>Quickly Spun On Her Heals, Trying To Avoid Me So I Couldn't Inform Her What She Already Knew. That I Had Won Yet Another Game Of Hide And Go Seek.<p>

But I Wasn't Having That. I Quietly Stepped Behind Her And Picking Her Up, I Threw Her Over My Shoulder. Her Head Hit My Mid-Back, And For A Second I Thought I Hurt Her. That Is, Until I Heard Her Laugh And Pleads For Me To Put Her Down. As I Denied Them And Just Stood There, She Began To Become Annoyed. She Playfully Smacked My Back, And Swore That If I Didn't Put Her Down This Instant… Well Let's Just Say I'd Wish I Was Dead.

'Fabian! This Isn't Funny! Please Put Me Down!' I Shook My Head, But It Wasn't As If She Could See It. 'But Fabian! It's starting To Hurt! It's Starting To Hurt My Stomach! And My Hips, Too! And I Can Feel The Blood In Pooling My Head!'

I Quickly Stopped Her. 'You Promise To Do Everything I Say Tomorrow? And Everything I Ask?' I Felt Her Head Nod. Once. Twice. A Total Of Three Times Before I Spoke Again. 'Floor Or Bed?'

'Wait… What?' Her Voice Was Pure Confusion And Fake Anger. 'Fabian Rutter! You Will Put Me Down Right This Instance! I Am Not Some Stuffed Animal You Can Pick Up And Toss Around! I Demand Some Respect!'

Fine By Me. She Wants Respect, I'll Give Her Respect. I Carefully Lifted Her Off My Shoulder And Set Her On The Bed. The Funny Part, She Didn't Let Go Of My Shirt. I Came Tumbling Down On Her, On Top Of Her Bed. Funniest Part, Trudy Decided Then To Come Up And Tell Us Supper Was Ready.

The Look On Trudy's Face Was One Of Pure Shock. 'I'm… I'm Sorry. Dinner's Ready. It Will Be Waiting Downstairs… I'll Just… I'll Be Leaving You Alone Now.' She Backed Out Of The Room, And Her Footsteps Were To Be Heard As She Walked Down The Stairs.

Nina Looked Up At Me, While I Looked Down At Her. The Top Half Of My Body Was Upon Hers, While The Lower Half Was Resting Beside Her. Her White Cotton Tee-Shirt Was Pulled Up During This Experience, And It Now Showed Her Navel. While My Arm Was Resting Right Across That Bare Skin. No Wonder This Looked So Bad To Trudy.

Nina Just Smiled At Me As I Started To Get Up. He Smiled Turned Into A Even Bigger Smirk As I Reminded Her About Being My Servant Tomorrow. 'Umm… Nina? Why Are You Smiling Like That?' My Voice Sounded Little And Confused. She Just Shook Her Head And-Once Again-Her Childlike Laughter Filled The Room.

'Just Wait Till Tomorrow. The Fun We're Going To Have.' She Was Chuckling As She Walked Away. And Honestly, That Chuckle Right There, Scared Me More Than I'd Ever Admit.


End file.
